Big Girls Don't Cry
by hazeleyedhottie
Summary: Song fic. Based on the amazing song by Fergie. Hermione's sleeping over at the Weasley's house, but all the boys are out camping. A story about getting over heartbreaks. OneShot


Big Girls Don't Cry

Summary Hermione and Ginny are having a sleepover at the Burrow while all the boys go camping.

About 8 O'clock pm at the Burrow

"What do you want to do 'Mione?" Ginny asked. The two had done just about everything that they could consider entertaining. Hermione thought for a minute before speaking.

"I have an idea. Just give me a minute." She reached her hand into her handbag and pulled out a circular device and two tall rectangles that seemed to be connected to it by wires.

"What in the world is that?" Ginny questioned. Hermione laughed at her friend's expression.

"It's a cd player; how the muggles listen to music." She pushed the buttons labeled power and skipped to the right track.

_Da Da Da Da_

Ginny looked fairly puzzled for a moment as to how music was coming out of the small device, but decided to ignore that for now and enjoy the music.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

Ginny looked up from the little rectangles to see Hermione singing along with them. Maybe this song was more than it seemed? She decided to listen more carefully.

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_Be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity._

Ginny was going to love this song just as Hermione did. Hermione was sure of it. She just had to hear the chorus then she'd be singing too.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We got some straightening out to do_

"This is starting to sound familiar," Ginny thought. But as hard as she tried she couldn't place it exactly. Where would she have heard a muggle song?

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

It all made sense to Ginny now. She'd been thinking stuff like this ever since Harry had taken Cho on numerous group dates and forced her to watch their flirting with one another. She'd never really considered giving up on him, but she wasn't going to get anywhere if she didn't. He was pretty much hooked on Cho anyways. There wasn't really any point going on like this anymore. She opened her mouth and started to sing of her resignation.

_The path that I'm walking, I must go alone_

_I must take baby steps till I'm full grown, full grown_

Hermione saw that Ginny was now trying to sing along with the song too. She'd been trying to tell Ginny to get over Harry for quite a while now, but sometimes it just takes someone else to say it too. And she wanted to give him a little more time.

It was the same way for Hermione too. She'd given Ron so much time, but he was so attached, literally, to Lavender ever since they started going out.

At first it had been extremely disgusting. They were always snogging in public. But thankfully, for everyone not just Hermione, Ron told her that she had to chill it a little bit, but it hurt her just as much to see them together. So she'd decided to give up on him and go after a more worthy candidate; after she'd heard this song of course.

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending do they_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

The two girls shared a knowing look. They wouldn't get anywhere if they just sat around hoping that something would change.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I _

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

They were singing at the top of their lungs and Mrs. Weasley could hear them downstairs in the kitchen where she was washing dishes. She stopped what she was doing for a moment to listen to the words. "I've got to get a move on with my life."

She smiled. It was about time for those two to stop being zombies and start going out with other boys.

_Like a little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine, Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

'_Cause I wanna hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

Warm tears started to form in Ginny's eyes. This was exactly how she'd thought of Harry at first. Just another playmate, but a really cute one. And steadily it grew from there. Until now that is. Now it was over.

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself in center, clarity, peace, serenity_

The two were thinking the same thing, "It's time to move on, pick myself up off the ground."

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I _

_We got some straightening out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

And neither Ginny nor Hermione were crying, though Ginny's eyes had threatened her earlier. In fact, they were feeling the strongest that they'd ever felt.

_La Da Da Da Da_

Hermione reached over and pushed the repeat button. They continued singing until they were too tired to sing anymore.

The next morning

The boys were back and so were their appetites. Mrs. Weasley had cooked up a good breakfast for them though. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were seated around the table listening to Ron's complaining.

As soon as he could find a pause, Harry asked what the girls did the previous night. They smiled and Ginny sang, "Da da da da." And Hermione sang back, "La da da da da."

Ron looked up from his porridge, "Do you have a feeling we're missing something, Harry?"

_Hope you liked my story! Based off of the awesome song by Fergie : Big Girls Don't Cry. I take no credit for this song. It isn't mine. Nor are the characters of the story, they belong to JK Rowling. Please review and tell me what you thought. :) HazelEyedHottie_


End file.
